


Why?

by caratbonglol



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbonglol/pseuds/caratbonglol
Summary: Why? Why? Why? Why did the Buttler of Jeon Wonwoo fall in love with him





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story hopefully it isn’t shit

“Hey wonwoo!”

“Oh fuck You scared me soonyoung next time knock! Anyways what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to wake you up but guess there’s no need now i guess.” He sighed and soon told me the agenda for today although Soonyoung is my best friend he’s also my assistant. I’ve known him since we were in diapers he has always been there to assist me in all my struggles, that’s what I’m grateful for! 

“Ah okay am I meeting with the Kim’s tonight or did mum and dad cancel it?” 

“No no your parents didn’t cancel it it’s still on and I know you don’t want to meet them but wonwoo you know I can pull u out of this!!” FUCK! great meeting the Kim’s they are how should I say this family friends? Of ours but I absolutely hate Mingyu their son!! He’s so frickin annoying he’s like a dog to say the least always clingy and mamas boy!!

“Soonyoung please PLEASE I BEG YOU GET ME OUT OF MEETING THE KIMS!!” 

“Wonu! Although you’re my best friend and your assistant I am in no way to meddle with your business within your family you should know that!” 

“I know but still!! I don’t want to sit there awkwardly as our parents yap about what business goes on!!” 

“Jeon Wonwoo! LISTEN TO ME I am just some friend okay! I shouldn’t and will not ever get involved with family issues and dinners and etc!!”

Wonwoo stood in shock he had never seen his best friend in such a fit, maybe he should suck it up and meet the Kim’s. That’s what would make his parents and soonyoung better so that’s what he’s gonna do suck it up..

During the dinner it was awkward wanna know why because our parents were thinking of sending us off to marriage! I’M ONLY IN MY MID 20’s and they expect me to date him???? He’s the embodiment of a dog literally have you guys seen him!! 

After I excused myself through the awkward dinner and conversation Mingyu followed behind calling out for me “hyung! HYUNG!!”  
I finally turned around to face him “what do you need Kim?” I just gave him dirties I don’t wanna marry him! “Hyung please accept the proposal think about what it’d help us in the future! We can be the nations first openly gay couple-“ “mingyu as much as i love your enthusiasm but think about the criticism!-“ “no need hyung we are loyalty how could we receive hate?” I’m at a legit loss of words-

“You know what mingyu fINE ILL ACCEPT YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE!” What wonwoo didn’t know was that soonyoung could hear and soonyoung was heart broken. 

Literally as soon as he went back to his headquarters he balled his eyes out he didn’t come out the day after blaming it on a cold which won’t go away and Wonwoo was mildly confused as to why his best friend wouldn’t open the door. “Soonyoung?” “Soon-“ “WHAT? Don’t you need to be with Mingyu?” Wonwoo was taken back how did he know did he overhear SHIT- “Soonyoung I can explain!” “Explain what you literally broke my fucking heart what is there to tell me?” His voice was mixed with anger and sadness. “I’m sure you very much knew about my fucking huge crush on you and now you just out of nowhere get engaged to mingyu the boy I thought you very much despised! Wonwoo I don’t want a explanation if you wanna give me one I’m leaving I handed in my papers soon to your parents I know they treat me as if I’m your brother I’m here to tell you now fuck you”  
Soonyoung slammed the door on wonwoos face and slid down to the floor and started to sob loudly, calling himself a fool for loving him and wonwoo was there to hear all of it 

“Why? Why? Why? Why did I do that why did I fall for you Jeon Wonwoo...”


End file.
